youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Jungle Book (Chris1701 Style)
Chris1701 spoof of waltdisney the jungle book Cast * Boo Boo as Mowgli * The Great Prince of the Forest as Bagheera * Simba as Baloo * Don Karnage as Kaa * Captain Hook as Shere Khan * Tom Sawyer as King Louie * Tom the Cat as Flunkey Monkey * Alley cats (Aristocats) Street cats (Top cat and tom and jerry) as The Monkeys * Buzzy Basil * Flaps-Bernard * Ziggy-Fievel * Dizzy-Jaq (With Gus as an Extra) * Floral Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears) as The Girl * Colonel Hathi-Robin Hood * Hathi Jr-A Baby fox * Winifred-Maid Marian * The Elepahnts-Various Foxes * Akela-Huckleberry * Rama-Scooby Doo * The Wolf Cubs-Amber * The Wolves-Various Puppies * Baby Mowgli as Himself Scene * The Jungle Book (Chris1701 Style) Part 1-Main Titles (Overture) * The Jungle Book (Chris1701 Style) Part 2-The Great prince Descovers Boo Boo/Boo Boo's Jungle Life * The Jungle Book (Chris1701 Style) Part 3-Boo Boo and The Great Prince Encounter Don Karnage * The Jungle Book (Chris1701 Style) Part 4-Robin Hood's March * The Jungle Book (Chris1701 Style) Part 5-The Great Prince and Boo Boo's Argument * The Jungle Book (Chris1701 Style) Part 6-Boo Boo Meets Simba (The Bare Necessities) * The Jungle Book (Chris1701 Style) Part 7-Boo Boo Meets Tom Sawyer/(I Wanna Be Like you) * The Jungle Book (Chris1701 Style) Part 8-The Great Prince and Simba's Moonlight Talk * The Jungle Book (Chris1701 Style) Part 9-Boo Boo Runs Away * The Jungle Book (Chris1701 Style) Part 10-Captain Hook's Arrives/(Robin Hood's March-Reprise) * The Jungle Book (Chris1701 Style) Part 11-Boo Boo and Don Karnage's Second Encounter/(Trust In Me) * The Jungle Book (Chris1701 Style) Part 12-Don Karnage and Captain Hook's Conversation * The Jungle Book (Chris1701 Style) Part 13-Boo Boo's Friends/(That's what Friends are for) * The Jungle Book (Chris1701 Style) Part 14-Boo Boo Meets Captain Hook/Pirate Fight * The Jungle Book (Chris1701 Style) Part 15-Poor Lion * The Jungle Book (Chris1701 Style) Part 16-Boo Boo Meets Floral Rugg (My Own Home) * The Jungle Book (Chris1701 Style) Part 17-The Grand Finale (The Lion Necessitles (Reprise) * The Jungle Book (Chris1701 Style) Part 18-End Credits Movie Used * The Jungle Book (1967) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured * The Yogi Bear Show (1961) * Yogi's ark Lark (1972) * Yogi's Gang (1973) * Laff-A-Lympics (1977) * Casper's Frist Christmas (1979) * Yogi's First Chrismas (1980) * Yogi's Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985) * Yogi Bear and The Magical fight of the Spruce Goose * Yogi's Great Escape (1988) * Yogi and the Invasion of The Space Bears (1988) * The Good the Bad and Huckleberry Hound (1988) * New Yogi Bear Show (1988) * A Yaba-Dabba-Doo Celebration 50 years of Hanna-Barbera (1989) * Fender Bender 500 (1990) * yo Yogi (1991) * Yogi the Easter bear (1994) * Boo Boo Runs Wild (1999) * Hervey Birdman Attorney a Law (2000) * The Girm Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2003) * Scooby-Doo In Arabian Nights (1994) * Hey there it's yogi Bear (1964) * Hillbilly Bears (1965) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * An American tail (1986) * An American Tail Fievel Goes West (1990) * Fievel's American Tails (1990) * An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An American Tail The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) * Cinderella (1950) * Cinderella 2:Dreams Come True (2002) * Cinderella 3:A Twist Time (2007) * Peter Pan (1953) * Peter pan 2:Return to Neverland (2002) * Talespin (1990) * Raw Toonage (1992) * Bambi 2 * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2:Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 Hakuna Matta (2004) * Timon and Pumba (1995) * The Lion Guard:Return of The Roar (2015) * The Lion Guard (2016) * Robin Hood (1973) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Scooby Doo Series * Top Cat * Tom Sawyer (2000) Next Play * Beckylan Category:Chris1701